Current events of Altverse/Corriere Lecroziano
The following is a summary of news from Lecrotia, provided by Corriere Lecroziano (Lecrotian Courier), from October 2014. 2014 November *'SORLÌ, 26 November:' Elections have been held in Sorlì to elect the new mayor and replace Aadolf Çorçänen. Augustus Hahnpfäffer, from the Green Party, will be the 44th mayor of the city. *'PHILIPTON, 6 November:' A new ambassador to Turkey has been chosen: Enzo Rubiani. *'PHILIPTON, 3 November:' Right after Enrico Magretti launched a possible idea of adopting the Euro, the pro-Euro and anti-Euro sides were interviewed. The pro-Euro side, mostly represented by Magretti, has stated that Lecrotia should adopt the Euro, mostly because of the geographical location (surrounded by Italy) The anti-Euro side (represented by Mauro Mancini), however, expressed that no one inside this nation really wants to lose their economic sovereignity and use a currency that is passing its periods of crisis. October *'GRADARO, 31 October:' The Gradaro-Parco Aretino railway station is currently undergoing the first refurbishment (and expansion) since its opening, in 1987. *'PHILIPTON, 30 October:' After Magretti decided to secede from the Democrats, 16 representatives and Carlo Triestin, the Minister of Infrastructures, decided to join his movement. Upon assisting at this, Enrico Magretti stated triumphant that this is only the beginning. *'PHILIPTON, 28 October:' Following the fight inside the Democratic Party, Enrico Magretti has decided to secede from the Democrats and create a new movement. He has also stated «''I still have no words. Stoppiani treated me as if I was his main-door rug.» *'PHILIPTON, 27 October:' There is a major internal conflict going on inside the Democratic Party. The conflict has started when Giancarlo Stoppiani (left-wing area of the Dem's) has said «''I don't want these ex-Demochristian blunderers to pollute the party with utterly nonsensical babble.», referring to the Christians who left their party and joined the Democratic Party. Dissatisfaction has been expressed by Enrico Magretti; he announced that if Stoppiani doesn't immediately excuse for the statement, he (and his supporters) will secede from the Democrats and create a new movement. *'PHILIPTON, 26 October:' A new, second terminal is being built at the Philipton International Airport. The estimated completion time is to be set in 2017. In the meanwhile, the Sorlì Airport is in the middle of a major refurbishment. *'PORTO VERZETTI, 15 October:' Cardinal Island has voted yes to independence. The independence referendum. Now, one of the first problems is whether to adopt the Cardinalese Lira or the Euro; another dilemma is whether to request to join the European Union (therefore entering the Schengen Area as well), just enter the Schengen Area or not enter at all. Edgardo Mazzocchi (CINP) is discussing with Georgu Părrizi (FIC) about the issues, while the President (formerly Chief Executive) Arrigo Sarni has just stated that, if necessary, he will resign from his current position. *'PORTO VERZETTI, 13 October:' Cardinal Island has just open its polls for the Independence referendum. Who can vote: #''People who were born and/or have resided in Cardinal Island for more than 5 years.'' #''People who, by the election day, are 18 or over.'' #''People who, by the election day, haven't been involved in any trial.'' While both the CINP and the FIC aim at the independence of the Island, the first party thinks about adopting its own currency, the Cardinalese Lira, and not enter the EU; the second party is, instead, in favor of entering the Eurozone and adopting the Euro. There are also other people who think Cardinal Island should be Italian territory. In the meanwhile, *'PHILIPTON, 10 October:' The President Giorgio Sabattini has expressed shock and dismay against the action done by Mexico against Sierra. He, along with the Vice President and the ministers, has decided to officially condemn the Social Republic, if the attacks aren't stopped. *'PHILIPTON, 8 October:' The Vice President Roberto Muranni has announced that, from this day on, the Government will start to fund the Ministry of Health, in case Ebola arrived in Lecrotia. Monitoring of flights from the Lecrotian airports to Western Africa is starting. *'PHILIPTON, 7 October:' Following a decision of the Great Council, the clause 2 of the law #37/1989 on abortion (that made the treatment compulsory for all pregnant women unde the age of 21) has been abolished. Category:Lecrotia Category:Altverse